n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Taijutsu
Shuurai Tekken Do of the Lightning Strike Fist Official Cloud Village Taijutsu Believed in the Country of Lightning to be one of the oldest taijutsu styles still in practice, Shuurai Tekken Do was originally developed by the monks that helped to create the first incarnation of the Hidden Village of Cloud long before there were even inklings of such a drastic change. Honed over hundreds of years, this style has been given an essential definition that is rooted in the seeming paradox of the practice of the style itself: "What you cannot see can indeed hurt you." The paradoxical nature of the practice of this style is the fact that despite being called the 'Way of the Lightning Strike Fist,' practitioners of Shuurai Tekken Do are known for their meticulously, almost languidly slow pace during practice. A simple movement bringing a fist across the chest from left to right may take up to a full minute or more in practice, but therein lies the difficulty itself. During all movements, muscles are constantly tensed and released without exerting much outward motion, thus making the slowness of the style the way in which it tones the body. Many practitioners choose to hold large buckets filled to the very brim with water while practicing, hoping to attain a sort of rigid fluidity, a statement that highlights the paradox present in the style's practice. In combat, however, the practitioner demonstrates exactly what this type of practice does for his or her close combat ability. As the practitioner progresses, the laboriously slow practice tones the muscles in such a way that muscle reaction times are increased exponentially with every level of the style achieved. Thus, in a combat situation, the practitioner spends the fight attacking with extremely quick single hits and flurries and then backing off, rapidly responding to any counter-attacks made, and then repeating the process ad lib. When mastery of this style is attained, some users have been known to appear to stand still while their opponent is mysteriously ravaged and bloodied when coming near to them. Despite the general lack in strength exhibited even by masters of this style, it is still a wholly destructive art. First stage No Rank Requirement Arashi noma eno shizu kesa Calm Before the Storm In the first stage of learning Shuurai Tekken Do, the practitioner focuses in training on slow, fluid motion while flexing and releasing different areas of muscle. No aids are yet used to provide extra resistance to the training, only strict guidance from a good teacher with a judgmental hand. In battle, the practitioner focuses on blocking with sweeping motions and striking with fast single strikes, taking advantage of the forms learned in practice. Second Stage Genin An'unteimei Gathering Storm Clouds After a suitable duration of undertaking the first style to build on the basics, the teacher will add a tool to the practitioner's repertoire - small cups filled to the brim with a liquid. The goal of this addition is to work on the fluidity of the movements while still maintaining rigid muscle control. In battle, the practitioner's speed is noticeably faster than the average ninja, and while the sweeping blocks are now accompanied by extremely fast forearm and shin blocks, the single fast strike policy still stands for attacking. Stage 3 Chunin Yorunotobari Stage: The Veil of Darkness The third stage of learning Shuurai Tekken Do is a grueling one, as whole days are sometimes spent a single position, the two cups of the previous stage being accompanied now by cups positioned on the head, shoulders, tops of the hands and feet, and on the knees. The user spends long durations in a sitting position with arms level at the shoulders, but without a chair to sit on. Sometimes, if the teacher is feeling particularly cruel, the student may be asked to try walking in a small circle while the cups are all still in place. In battle, the practitioner begins to use striking flurries in addition to the quick single strikes, as well as learning to add counters behind the now extremely fast blocks. Stage 4 Jounin Haizename Torrential Rain Once the practitioner has attained what the instructor deems to be proper levels of fluidity and solidity, the cups in hand are traded in for medium-sized buckets of water with rough rope handles, which are still filled to the brim with a liquid. The rest of the cups of the previous stage are removed. This adds the extra aspect of maintaining fluidity while improving on muscle control due to the resistance of the added fluid weight. In battle, the practitioner approaches speeds that will baffle the human eye and batter the human body, but due to intense training the user will be able to control every strike, counter, and dodge to a keen precision. Strong single strikes and the occasional flurry are still the mainstay of the practitioner's offense, though there is now a considerable increase in the power behind them. Stage 5 Sanin Saishuudankai: Tekken Tenrai no Raijin Stage: The Divine Fist of Raijin In the final stage of Shuurai Tekken Do, the teacher acknowledges the student's abilities by leaving the last training up to him, as the learning is now essentially complete. A complete emphasis on speed should be the focus of the training in the Final Stage; some training methods used in the past include weighted training underwater, deep squats carrying livestock on the shoulders while standing under a waterfall, and other such extremes. In combat, the practitioner is now the stuff of the legends surrounding this style, seeming to be able to attack without physically moving the body from a standstill. Striking and countering become so fluid and fast that some say the blocks are almost up before the opponent's strike begins and the counter is made before the strike is retracting. Rokushiki - Six Powers Limitless, Deadly, Addicting Style Description: The Rokushiki Style is a style that was hidden from the world by the Noah Clan who were the only ones who could use its power. This style is considered one of the most unique Taijutsu Styles to be used in battle with limitless attacks and power hidden behind it there is only a certain few who can learn and even master its power. The power can even become addicting to the person who use always wanting to use its power giving them the urge to fight strong opponents. Style Basis: Hand To Hand: Chakra Control Training Methods: This style was powerful but ever since the Noah Clan was reduced down to a few members the style became forbidden to be used among them because of the lust for battle which caused them to fight amongst themselves. Now that the scroll was stolen from them they fear that everyone will fall to the same fate as their Clan once did. Movement: The movement of this Style is quick and deadly but it can also differ from the user and how they choose to use each technique from the style. Usage Requirements: NO ONE who is not a Taijutsu user may learn any of the special techniques for this style. Stage 1: Rankyaku Rankyaku is a projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp "Air Blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. It is made from the users own Chakra that is condensed and sharpened. -Requirements- For Regular Techniques Have no rank requirement. For Special Techniques you must be Genin. _____Regular Techniques Rankyaku - Sen (Storm Leg - Line) - The user kicks his legs at a high speed while Chakra is already stored within it causing the Chakra to be released in a Blade fashion which leaves a great deal of damage to the foe. Rank - C Rankyaku - Shuriken (Storm Leg - Hand Hidden Blade) - The user kicks his legs at a high speed while Chakra is already stored within it causing the Chakra to be released in a Blade fashion which continues to rotate until the blades form into the shape of a Shuriken that deals great damage to the foe. Rank - C Rankyaku Hakurai (Storm Leg - White Thunder) - The user kicks his legs at a high speed while Chakra is already stored within it causing the Chakra to be released in a Blade fashion that is done with both legs which creates and "X" shape. Rank - C _____Special Techniques Rankyaku - Gaichou (Storm Leg - Victorious Bird) - The user kicks his legs at a high speed while Chakra is already stored within it causing the Chakra to be released in a Bird shape fashion which leaves a great deal of damage to the foe. Rank - B Rankyaku - Ran (Storm Leg - War) - In this attack the user spins around quickly in a circle on one hand while performing Rankyaku to create a circle shaped Rankyaku which radiates outward. The attack was powerful enough to cut through steel in all directions, it can also be used to send an enormous mass of Rankyaku. Rank - B Rankyaku - Amane Dachi (Storm Leg - Circumference Sectioning) - The user jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of the users trajectory, they will still be cut by the Chakra that is emitting from the blades that are sharpened to where they feel like the tip of a Blade. Rank - A Stage 2: Shigan Shigan is a technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. -Requirements- For Regular Techniques you must be Genin. For Special Techniques you must be Chunnin. _____Regular Techniques Shigan (Finger Gun) - A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed with the help of coating their finger in their own Chakra, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. Rank - C Shigan Ouren (Finger Gun - Yellow Lotus) - A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed with the help of coating their finger in their own Chakra, expect the user does it multiple times resembling a Gatling Gun, leaving numerous wounds that are similar to bullet wounds. Rank - C _____Special Technique Tobu Shigan - Bachi (Flying Finger Gun - Plectrum) - A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed with the help of coating their finger in their own Chakra, expect the user launches the stored Chakra from his hand like a Bullet which deals great damage also. Rank - B Stage 3: Tekkai Tekkai is a technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. -Requirements- For Regular Techniques you must be Chunin. For Special Techniques you must be Jonin. _____Regular Techniques Tekkai - Gou (Iron Mass - Strength) - The user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks, the user visually tenses his body even further while standing still so they are able to defend themselves against stronger attacks. Rank - B Tekkai - Rin (Iron Mass - Wheel) - The user uses Tekkai and kicks one leg into the ground and starts rotating their legs at a fast speed, causing their legs to simultaneously slam into the ground on a set path toward their opponent. It also seems to incorporate Rankyaku, as the legs leave blue traces in the air like a normal Rankyaku Chakra wave. Rank - B Tekkai - Sai (Iron Mass - Smash) - After the user launches himself into the air with Geppou, the user kicks back towards the ground, and harden their fist with Tekkai, which the user drives into the ground for massive area damage. _____Special Technique Tekkai - Utsugi (Iron Mass - Empty Tree) - The user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks, used entirely as a counter where the purpose isn't to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones if used multiple times. Rank - B Stage 4: Soru This is a technique in which the user moves at very high speeds bu coating his own feet in Chakra to boost the output of their maneuvers in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. -Requirements- For Regular Techniques you must be Jonin. For Special Techniques you must be Sanin. _____Regular Techniques Soru (Shave) - The user moves at very high speeds by coating his own feet in Chakra to boost the output of their maneuvers in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. Rank - B Geppou (Moon Step) - The user actually jumps off the air itself by kicking at the air in high speeds with the coating of their own Chakra, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Rank - B _____Special Technique Kamisori (Razor) - The user uses a combination of Geppou and Soru, where the user uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movement. Rank - A Stage 5: Secret Technique Rokuougan This is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. You will only be able to use this Technique until after you have complete mastery of the others then you will be able to have access to this Technique. -Requirements- For Regular Techniques you must be Sanin. For Special Techniques you must be Sanin. _____Regular Techniques Rokushiki Ougi - Rokuougan (Six Powers Ultimate Attack - Six King Gun) - The user stores Chakra into both of their fist holding them vertical on top of each other after storing Chakra into their hands they release it in a powerful air wave made from pure Chakra that only looks as if air is passing through them. This technique causes the foe to have a massive migraine as well things being blurry to them for thirty seconds after the assault. _____Special Technique Sai Dai Rin - Rokuougan (The Largest Ring - Six King Gun) - The user stores Chakra into both of their fist holding them vertical on top of each other after storing Chakra into their hands they continue storing Chakra overflowing in that one designated point until it explodes in a powerful air wave made of pure Chakra that looks as if air is passing through them now with more attack radius after it passes through the intended target it can smash through anything else that is behind the intended target. This technique causes the foe to have a massive migraine as well things being blurry to them for one minute (One Post) after the assault. The Denkou Kikku-Kentou (Lightning Kickboxing) Powerful, Lethal, Lightning-fast Style Basis: Hand to Hand Training Method This method works best for those who are taijutsu specialists. This is a style where it is based on leg techniques primarily, although the usage of hands is also used as well, making the two go hand in hand. The upper body focuses on defensive maneuvers. Used as transitions to offensive techniques. While the opponent is subdued by destructive kicks and swift punches. The attacks are swift and powerful, which is how it earned its name "Lightning" Kickboxing. The punches are not what is powerful though, but the kicks are devestating. One is only allowed to learn this after mastering many other disciplines. It is thus considered one of the highest style of hand to hand combat. (must post at least 12 times to master each stage) Movement: The movement is not very readable, but it is known that shinobi in this style have incredible balance Stage One The first stage is learning basic balance and kicking strikes as well as deflecting with one's arm or hand. This will be key so later stages can be usable without harming one's self. Throughout this style of taijutsu balance is needed. Technique: Rank: D Deflection Skill - The user must be attacked for this to work. Whenever the foe comes at the user with a sword, knife, fist the user uses the back of his hand and knocks it off course, leaving the target breifly open to an attack. Rank: C Drop Axe Kick - The user takes advantage of their flexibility and thier balance, they drop onto their hands and twist their body to first sweep out the legs from beneath the opponent, and the second leg comes down by twisting the body once more and drops an axe kick on their body. This can caused cracked ribs. Stage Two The next stage requires more balanced and is the stepping stone where the kicks are faster. small rapid successions are expected from one in this stage Technique: Rank: D Deflect Kick - When the user is attacked by being punched, or stabbed at with a kunai or sword, the user knocks it aside with the side of their hand and aims a kick at the side that was used to attack, making it very difficult to defend against. Rank: C Double Kick - If an opponent is running at the target, the user leaps slightly in the air, kicking into them twice. The first kick hits the enemy in the stomach which would make them double over, which the second kick connects with their chin, stunning them and sending them flipping backwards. The user would land on one foot, balanced and capable of countering if needed Stage Three In this stage the user has a great balanced, but not quite mastered yet. A method of learning great balanced is usually to stand on the point of a tall tall beam, on one foot, and not moving for long periods of time. The strength of a strike is enough to fracture bones, flexibility and speed are higher from here on out. Rank: C Bullet Kick - The user uses their arm to knock an oncoming punch or stabbed at and leaps onto one foot and launches a volley of powerful kicks into the opponent, up to ten kicks. The speed of the kicks are quite remarkable, though not astonishing. Rank: C Volleying Kick - When the user is around an object such as a large boulder or a tree, they kick it from the base straight up into the air and jumps spinning around and kicks it, launching the object at high speed. This can be useful for a surprise and a follow up combo Stage Four In stage four the user would have amazing balance, but now they start working more in speed and combination skills. In this area is where the real offensive and some counter strikes come into play, showing deadly aim, speed and accuracy. This stage has no actual technique, but a method of training instead to improve skills. The user has roughly five bags filled with rocks or sand, each weighing up to a total of 300 pounds. For several days straight the user trains in the previous stages wearing these bags, one on each leg, arm and one on the chest. The results are very satisfying for once you remove the bags after several days or weeks straight out of training the speed of the individual is greatly enhanced. With this in mind the user is also able to put together combinations of kicks and punches that can not only disarm an opponent but strike them hard almost instantanously. Stage Five In this stage, the user's reflex is tested and enhanced. Speed isn't changed while this stage is being learned but counter attacks play their role. This way one can react efficently and counter with the correct technique. A blow from someone in this stage is capable of breaking bones (not like kaguya or so) and shatter stone. Rank: B Requirements: A rank strength Jaw Smash - When the opponent rushes in with an arm extend or so the user weaves their hand under their arm and drops to one hand and foot, the other hand pulling the opponent down slightly and drives their other foot straight up into their jaw, delivering a devestating blow. With enough force this could break the opponent's jaw or even neck. Rank: B Requirements: A rank strength, A rank speed Wheels of Hell - If the opponent is close enough or when they go to strike, the user gets behind them and grabs their arms, and wraps their legs around the ankles of their opponent locking their legs so they cannot move. Then the user forces, with the opponent, them into a kartwheel, which upon where their heads were to touch the ground the user smashes it into the ground, but using the momentum presses off the ground using the opponent's head as a stand and in midair does another kartwheel and landing smashing the opponent's head once more into the ground, and again using the momentum to launch into the air higher and the user lets go by twisting themselves around and pushes off the opponent, then slams their foot into their back and drives them into the ground. This technique is brutal and one who is caught in this will most likely suffer greatly and possibly with their life Stage Six This stage is when one has truely mastered balancing, and here is where they master the speed and flexibility of their kicks and punches. This stage is the mark where most taijutsu specialists look like nothing in comparison, with the exception of a few. The impact from a hit in this stage is enough to splinter a tree in half. This is where the kicks become as "fast" as lightning. Rank: A Requirements: Speed of A Rank Bullet Barrage - When the user is attacked by the opponent with their hands, the user parrs thier hand off from the inside and launch a fast yet strong jab into their stomach in an upper cut like motion, then quickly follows up with a palm thrust up their chin smashing it and knocking the opponent in the air, but its not over. The user then appears above them aiming a light tap of a kick on their head enough to flip them to where their back is facing them in midair then launches a powerful kick into their back. Rank: S Requirements: S rank speed, A rank strength Chaotic Strike - The user gets into a stance similar to rock lee's. When the user and opponent is close enough, the user sends a kick into their stomach at blinding speed. If the kick connects, the opponent is stunned for a split second, but is launched into a devestating series of kicks and punches through out the body. The power of them is only strong enough to cause bruising, but if consecutative hits land it can become very lethal. The flexibility in this move is very astonishing, as combo hits range from 10 to 200 strikes. After the first blow the user rolls a dice with numbers between 1-6. If the result is even, the user launches anywhere between 10 to 15 kicks and punches at the opponent. If the result is odd, the user lands one blow only which is enough to send the opponent back away from them. The barrage continues to go until 200 is met or the dice shows odd. Stage Seven This is the final stage where the user has fully mastered the other six stages. Their speed, balance, flexibility and power is incredible for the continuous and rigorous training the person had to go through. Here is where the speed is said to be so fast and powerful its how the style gotten the name "lightning" kickboxing. A strike from someone who has mastered this stage is enough to cause a small crator in the ground easily. Rank: S Requirements: S Rank Speed, S rank Strength Lightning Stance Kick - The user stands in a stance waiting for the opponent to come at them. Once the opponent attacks with their fist the user counters with their hand deflecting it to the side and at incredible speed kicks them in the stomach three times with such a force it sounds like lightning hitting the ground upon the final blow. Rank: S Requirements: S rank Speed, S rank Strength, A rank chakra Aura Lightning Kickboxing - The user creates a small sphere of heavily concentrated chakra (if you have raiton then its added) and drops it towards the ground. Just before it hits the ground the user kicks it towards the opponent with such force and speed the ball appears to be a blur and upon impact explodes with deafening force, sounding like a clash of lightning in a savage thunderstorm. Being hit by this is said to be like a death sentence. If the user has raiton chakra the ball is a yellowish gold color, and upon impact large sparks fire out of the explosion shocking anyone near it. In close range if this hits the ball will tear right through the body melting the area around where it struck. The sphere is no bigger then a softball. Master: Shruikan Tenshi (Raiden Kaguya Raiken) Students: - - - - - Style may olny be taught by a master of the style